Ghost Hunt: Someone's Long Deceased sibling
by Kakashi-sensei-777
Summary: SPR is being over run by ghosts and for some strange reason they want Mai. There is something that keeps bothering her, who was that baby she saw her mother holding. Pain comes and goes as Mai is thrown around by the spirits of the past, one pain causes her to pass out, a major head injury. Naru and Lin come to the rescue, but are they to late, is the injury putting her into a coma
1. Chapter 1

Mai stared at the lifeless building thinking to herself, that's so strange, I thought I saw the lights on. She walked up to the dark windowed door and grabbed the key from the pocket on her howdy and pushed it into the key hole under the door handle and turned. To her surprise when she walked in to the Shibuya Psychic Research head office, the outside looked the same, but the inside, well lets say it looked like a market. Shelves lined the walls covered in foods, others in drinks. She walked up to a refrigerated shelf and reached down to were a row of rice-balls sat. Mai grabbed one and held it to her nose, it's real, she thought to herself, in surprise. She started moving it towards my mouth when. "You know you have to pay for that, before you can eat it." she jumped, nearly dropping the rice-ball, she quickly replaced it and walked up to the quite young looking girl who had startled me.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking, I didn't mean to look mysterious," she said with a smile. "What's up there," she questioned, pointing to the stair-case that lead to Naru's and Lin's offices.

"Just some more refrigerated food, your allowed to go up there, it's not restricted you know," the lady said, giggling as Mai walked up the stairs. What's her deal, she thought as she reached the top step, what on earth, came strait to Mai's mind when she saw the second floor. Everything was gone all she saw was shelves full of food, even the walls were gone, it was an open space. Where's all the computers and software, the cameras, desks, everything, it's all gone, including the walls.

Suddenly things started forming around the room, making Mai jump and give a small scream. All the strange forms turned there heads and looked at Mai curiously, forming into regular people, some older, others younger. They seemed to just be shopping at any other store, she thought as people walked around her. She moved out of the of the way of people as she worked her way back to the stair-case. As she reached them an alarm went off making everyone stop and watch the stairs. Mai turned just in time to see a large man walk up to the stairs, he held a large gun that was pointed strait at her. She jumped, moving away from the stairs as fast as possible.

"What's happening," a woman, with long blond hair, cried to Mai. Behind her, two young children gripped to on over-coat that the woman wore. Just as Mai noticed the two kids, the man from the stairs, had made it to the top step. Behind him two other large men, with guns, walked up the stairs and stared at the unsettle people.

"Stay behind me," Mai whispered to the small group of people that were shaking behind her. Why did I just say that, she questioned herself, I'm freaked out here to, she put up her hands making the sine of the immoveable one, but before she could start chanting the words, someone interrupted her.

"Stop child, you will get killed if you offer to protect us," Mai stopped, something caught her thought, that voice, can it really be. She quickly turned her head, nearly turning to tears as she saw who was walking up behind her, holding a baby. Mommy, she cried to herself. Her mother had gotten to her no quicker then a hot pain that shot strait across her face, making her fly and hit the wall.

She sat up, rubbing the right side of her face that seemed to be on fire, Mai came to the conclusion that while she was looking at her mom, the one man that she had first noticed had slapped her. Before Mai could make it to her feet one of the other two men came up next to her and grabbed a large hand-full of her hair yanking her up to were she couldn't even touch the ground with her feet. Mai reached up and gripped the man's hand trying to take some of the pain off of her scalp.

The first man walked up to Mai, grabbing her face, hard, now that he was closer, Mai noticed his hair was a grayish color that had black hie-lights. "So you think you can protect these pathetic cry-babies," he laughed, slamming her head up against the wall, so hard she nearly past out. He laughed even harder at her as she went limp then tensed back up. "You're quite cute," he grinned, moving his head closer to her ", maybe I'll take you with us!" He moved closer to her, to the point of almost kissing her. He grabbed her head, and Mai was get scared, as quickly as she could, she spite in his face, making him fall back.

He flipped back up to his knees, whipping the saliva from his face and turned back to Mai, making her blood turn cold. Pain hit her like a giant hammer in her ribs, and warm blood shot up her throat, making her gag. The two men picked Mia up by her arms and held her in the air, as the first one rolled up his sleeves and popped his fingers. He walked up to Mai, smiling, then he punched her even harder then before, right in the exact same spot in her ribs, making her cough up more blood.

"So do you want to go through more pain and probably death, or will you be our hostage," he said kicking her leg. She fell limp to the pain as he punched her another time in the ribs, causing more blood to shot through her mouth and nose.

Suddenly there was a loud nosie, making all the three men stop laughing. Mai lifted her head, noticing a shopping cart that had hit the first man in the back. When she trailed to the person it had come from, Mai wanted to fall down dead. Her mother! The two men holding Mai's arms let go, and she collapsed to the floor, but quickly the frst man picked her up. Whipped something to the other two and pointed at Mai's mom. Mai started kicking, tryiing to get the man's grasp on her arms to lesson, but, of corse, it only made things worse.

He throw Mai against the wall, pining her arms and legs so they wouldn't move, so all she could do was watch as the two other men walked up to her mom, taking the baby and throwing her to the ground. They laid the crying child on a small table, one grabbed a large knife from his jacket and held it above the baby. In a quick flash of the knife the crying stopped, making Mai start to scream. The man let her go and she fell to the floor, sobbing. The first man walked away from Mai to were the other two stood.

As he stood next to them Mai found an escape, she would run strait to the police station and get the police over there at once. She stood strait up, running to the stairs. Mai was so scared, she was surprised that she could even walk, let alone run, but her fears cot up when she got to the stairs. The first man had some power in running, and cot up a little faster then she had hoped. He grabbed Mai's hand, throwing her at the wall, yet through all of her pain she could only think of that small baby, who on earth was that child? That question past through her mind so many time that if she spoke she would only say those six words. Mai looked over to were her mother sat on the ground cry in pain, she kept rocking back and forth, gripping on to her legs and screaming into her knees.

The first man noticed Mai not paying attention so he piked her up by the throat, holding her there for a while, letting her choke. Mai kept gasping for air, trying to get oxygen down to her lungs, hopping to be able to breath. As he let go, he throw her at the wall, making her back pop. She quickly flexed her legs, keeping her from falling to the ground, and took of for the stairs again. This time she made it to the steps, but still not fast enough to get away. The first man cot up again, but this time he grabbed the hod howdy yanking down. Mai's head found the edge of the step faster then a gun's bullet finding a bored.

She lay on the stairs, filling the warmth of her blood seeping down the back of her head. Mai looked up as the first man looked down at her, making a grin spread across his face, he kicked her in the head making her flip up on to her knees. As she did blackness covered her vision, making her go limp and place her hand on the ground to hold her up. A large foot rammed into Mai's back, she felt air rush past her face, she was flying strait down the stairs. Pain hit as she smacked head first into a wall, making blood run down her face. The pain in her body was to much, so all she could do was pass out.

"Mai, Mai were are you, anser... oh my god, Mai. Lin call and ambulance, now," a familiar voice awoke Mai. She tried to move, but the impact of the wall, and the pain in her ribs had left her limp.

"Naru," she heaved out, still not able to breath ", my mom, we-were is she," she barely got out her words.

"Your mom. Mai your mom is dead, you know that." To that the last things Mai felt were warm tears running down her face and Naru's knees under her head.


	2. In the Hospitole

Mai stared at the darkness that had engulfed her. "Naru," she called into the endless black abyss. "Naru where are you," Mai's voice echoed on and on, making fear swell in her stomach. Joy filled her heart as a light appeared, but the happiness quickly faded as she recognized the man who appeared under the ray. It was the man from the market or S.P.R. building, the first one she had seen, the one whose slap had launched into the wall, the one who ordered the baby's death. He dissolved as the image of the dead baby appeared in her mind, making sadness overwhelm her to where she couldn't even sit up. She lay on the ground as another figure walked up from behind the light. Mai sat up quickly and then jumped to her feet as Naru walked into the light. Mai took one step forward and collapsed to the ground from a lite head.

"Mai what's wrong," Naru yelled, as he ran up next to her. He grabbed her and picked her up into a princess hold. He sat down and held her head in one arm and raped the other around her arms and chest. They sat that way and talked for what seemed like days, Mai was starting to like it.

Suddenly everything turned serious and Naru became quiet. He stared down at Mai with a look she had never seen before, making her shiver. "There is something I need to tell you," he said pushing her up to a sitting position. "This next case you're going to be doing..."

"You mean the one on the S.P.R. building," Mai interrupted.

"Yes, and no matter what anyone says, you have to go on that case; people will try to stop you because of your injuries. That case will explain a lot." Naru's warm hands disappeared from her back and didn't return. Mai stared at the spot where Naru should have been, but sat no more. Tears filled her eyes as the darkness surrounded her again and stay for a long time.

"So what happened to her there, all I heard was that when Naru got to S.P.R., the place was a huge mess. He said he had sent Mai there to wait for some boxes full of this new type of equipment. He started yelling for her, and when he got to the stairs, there she was at the bottom. He said she was lying in a puddle of blood. When he ran up to her, she looked up at him said something and closed her eyes and didn't respond."

Mai opened her eyes, and stared at a white sealing. She looked over to where the voices were coming from, and there stud monk and Ayako. Ayako was the first one to notice Mai was staring at them, she nearly fell out of her chair trying to stand up.

"Mai, your awake," Ayako announced joyfully, walking up next to the bed.

"YA? Where I'm I, what happened?" Mai question, looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital, and all we know is what Naru has told us. He found in the SPR building covered in blood, Lin called an ambulance, Mai… Yo-you were dead for two minutes, and you were in a coma for three weeks. The doctors said it was a fifty, fifty chance that you would service." Ayaka said in a somewhat frantic voice.

"Well, when Lin called the ambulance, Naru picked you up and took you outside. When it finally got there, your breathing had quickened and the bleeding hadn't stopped. They got you in and you had, like a seizer and your heart stopped. They sent electric shocks through your heart a few times, but it didn't start back up. They started giving up, saying you were gone for good, but Naru told them to keep going. When you got here, they stabbed you with some prednisolone, placed these wires into your chest, and sent electric shocks through your body, restarting your heart and brain." Ayako said, showing Mai where they places the metal stick-like things.

"So Mai, what really happened to you to have ended up like this," monk questioned this time.

"Well, Naru asked me to wait for some boxes that would be dropped off there…" Mai continued on. She told of when she walked into the S.P.R. building and everything was different, and the three men who started threatening everyone. She told how her mother was there with that baby, and how her mother had stud up for her. Tears filled her eyes as she told about how the two men killed the baby, then when she was kicked down the stairs. The last thing she told them about was her dream.

"Wow, that's crazy, not saying you are," Monk said, placing his hands on Mai's arm. "We have to go, visiting time is up and you need to rest a little more, but we'll be back tomorrow. Is it okay if we tell Naru what happened, he's a little worried." Mai, a little surprised, nodded and closed her eyes as they left. Her, that night, were full of that baby's face.


	3. Back to the SPR

Mai staired at the floor trying to keep herslef from looking up, everyone in class was looking right at her. She was wereing a cast from the accident at the S.P.R. building, which she was not alowed to mention to anyone out of their group. She placed her hand on her head filling the bump that had been left from her fall down the stairs, she kept wishing that this horible day would end. She had just barly goten out of the hospitole, which was a pain, and convinced Naru to let her go to school, which was even harder. Now she was in the middle of school with the bigest head act ever and still had work after. When the bell rang she jumped to her feet, resited her thanks, and ran as fast a she could to the nurse. She got there without running into anyone hwo would ask questions. She ran in asked for some headack releaf and ran strait for the street. Before she had made it her friends stoped her, giving straing looks. "What happened," one of them asked, in a high-pitched voice that made Mai's head spin. "Are you all right," she said again, as Mai moved around them. She spoted John and was hoping to get to him before anymore questions. She made it over hidding behind John, begging for his help out of this mess. He placed his hand on her broken arm and moshened for her to get in his rented car. He moved forword as the girls aproched. "Sorry, but she's got to go to work," he said, holding ou this hands to block the girls from passing. Mai jumped in the car and watched the two girls walk away, she didn't like to do this, lie, to her best friends, but she couldent worry them too much. John got in the car and closed the door, moshening for the driver to move forword. "Are you alright," he questioned as they started off on the road. "I-I'm fine, jus-just a small head ack that won't leave." she replyed, poling out a water and swalowing the pill. "You know you don't have to do this case, it might be to much," he said, placing a hand on her cast. "N-no I have to know wh-why it is so importen for me to go on this case," she flinched as pain flashed through her vision. "Naru even said I could do this case if I wanted to, so it's my chose," she started griting her teath as the pain shot into her brain. She placed her hand on her head rubbing the spots that were throbbing like crazy, pressing softly on her injered head. She moved she hand down as the pill started taking affect, and then stopped the pain all together. The two road in silence as they drove down the steats, aprotching the S.P.R. building. That night came flashing back as if it had just happened, making the pain flow back and fill her head. She looked at the building of where she had had so many grait times with their crew, and where she had met many amazing people that had inspiered her to work hard. She smiled at the memorize, and held them in her heart, letting them fill up with wormth and joy. John got out first, walking over to her door to help her out, she kindly accepted it, since it was the first kind thing anyone had done all day. They walked up to the door and Mai didn't know what to expect anymore. Right as they were about to turn the handle, Monk and Ayako apeared literly out of nowhere. Mai jumped so high in the air, Monk fell to the ground laughing and Ayako almost fell over too. "What," Mai nearly cried out in fear ", you realy scared me." Monk wipped off his clothes, walked over to Mai, and kissed her on the head, making Mai blush for some strang reason. "We realy missed you and are very glad your back," he said rubbing her head. Mai smiled and turned twords the door, that John was holding on to for deat life. He lossened his grip an turned the handle, when it opened everything was back to normal. Mai smiled at the sight, tuck a deep breath, and walked in.

They walked around the lower level of the S.P.R. making shure eveything was okay. Nothing was wrong or out of place, it all seemed the same as always; exept for the stair-case. At the bottom, right where mai had fallen, was a large stain of blood that expanded from the wall almost all the way to the stairs. Mai grabed the railling on te side of the stars an made her way up to the second floor, begging that everything was back to the way it was before. She popped he head up and Thanked god that it was all back to normal. She walked down the hall to the door that that was labeled "Old Cases" when Lin came rushing up engulfing her in a sea of warm hugs, wispering ", I missed up," turned and continued down the hall. Mai stopped a second smiled and continued on her way. Then a shock, Naru raced up to Mai, smiled, said his welcomes, and gave her a slight peck on the check. Mai blushed then realized what had just happened and turned just in time to see his head disaper down the stairs. John staired at Mai with a serpised look that said that was unexspected, a small smile slide acrose Ayako's face, and Monk turned away looking alittle ashamed for seeing that. Mai turned and moved twords the end of the hall where a door was slightly open. She halted as a noise shreaked threw the door. She turned slowly seeing just in time to see what grabed her throught and pinded her high up aginst the wall. The figer was the frist man from that man, but now his face was torn he was covered with blood. The last thing she saw was Monk running up with his blessed beads screaming his chant.


	4. Who are you?

Mai woke a little confused of the darkness that lay around her, knew it wasn't a dream. There was a soft couch under neath her and shaps were starting to come into view. She could see a door, a lamp, two chairs, and a camera that had a red light blinking on it. She moved to stand up, but before she could the door flew open and a figer came walking in. At first she thought it was another ghost comeing to harm her, but as it came closer she could make out a face and blondish hair. Monk! She jumped up and through her arms around him, she was glade to see someone. He smiled down at her, joy filling his eyes on giving her a hug back. John came rushing in, his white coler poping out, making him look some what funny. He rushed over and greated Mai. "Do you feal okay?" He questioned, his hand on her cast. He shock his head, smiled and gave Mai the biggest hug he had ever had before. "Yea, I'm fine, but what realy happened, all I remember is opening a door, something coming out and grabbing my throught then nothing." "It's a long story, so we'll tell you later," Monks replied, but Mai knew something was up. "Well come on Mai, the investigation has already started and Masako just got here from her BIG T.V. thing in Egypt." By the wall, behind everybody stude Masako, a faint smile on her face. Masako and Mai had become more of friends sence their last case, Mai couldn't figer out why she was being so nice. A slight taping noise cut of the next thing Ayako was going to say, which started with "how." "Oh that's been going on for hours now, how about we go upstair?" Monk said, sointing in the derection of the stair, "Don't worry Mai, we're all with you." John reashored her, placing his hand on her back and walking off twords the stairs. He reached out his hand and waited for Mai. She stud there a little horror struck, but after a little while of standing and stairing she took a deep breath and took John's hand. They walked up the stairs together, Mai's hand in John's and Monk's placed furmly on her back. They reached the top on everything seemed the same as it always was. Mai staried down the long hallway, griping John's hand so hard that she couldn't feal her own anymore. They moved slowly up the stairs to the top were Mai was starting to get scard to see. _What will I see up there?_ she questioned herself. They reached the top and everything was the same as it was before, the hall, the doors. She walked up to Naru's office, inspecting every inch. She kept her eyes strait forword, makeing shure that she didn't look away so nothing could change without her seeing it. The door swung open and inthe senter of the room Naru and Lin staired at one of the computers that lined the plastic shelves. At first Naru and Lin only glanced over, but after a quick few seconds Naru stud up strait moveing out of Lin's way as the tall man ran over to Mai, gave her a hug, then, after relizing what he was doing, let his arms fall from Mai and slowly steped back, the small grin leaving his face. "Mai your finaly up," Naru said, alittle too expretionless. "Are you fealing okay, are you shure you don't want to go home?" Lin questioned her, hinting at her broken arm and bandiged head. "No, I don't whan't to go, I have to know what dream Naru meant," she nearly cried out. Naru moshened for them to leave her alone, and then put his atention back on the computers. She smiled, gave a slight bow, then moved over to the computers to see what had cought Naru's eye. He was consintraiting on a one of the screans that showed the couch where Mai had just been laying. On the wall above the couch...somthing was happening. Letters were being drawn out in a strang liquid. _**WE WILL GET YOU,**__**MAI TANIYAMA,**__** SISTER OF THE BOY.**_ Mai staired at the screan in horror, why her and who was this boy unless it was that small child she had seen be slaughtered, her mother had been holding it and looked like she had loved it in many ways, but her mother holding it didn't prove anything. Mai could feal eye's looking at her and when she turned every eye in the room was stairing right at her, makeing her feal even more scard then she was. She shifted, moving alittle farther to the side of the group of computers. All the eyes followed. Her legs started to shack, nocking together so hard she was shure everyone in the room could hear them. She tightened herself up to where she was using all her strangth to stand. Her gaze fell on the computer screan again, and slowly tears filled her eyes. She would have cryed sence she was using all her straingth and mind in trying to keep on her feet, but she didn't want to brack down infront of everyone. She covered her face with her hands as a small cry left her throught, ecowing across the room. A warm jaket was tosed over her sholders and when she looked up to see who's it was, Monk enguled her with a nice, heart warming hug. Mai kindly exepted, letting all her muscles loosen to where the only thing holding her up was Monk. She watched the screan that had her name writen across. What did it mean? She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. She opened her eyes and wished she had never shut them. She sat in a black room that had small rays of light shuting from the sealing. A figer stude under one of the rays. It had brown-curly hair and very bright blue eyes that stude out on it's dark face. It stude up taller showing its face. The figher was a young boy, but something looked familier. The boys face reminded Mai of her mother. He aproched Mai, getting to his knees to look at her face to face. "Hello Mai." His words flowing from his mouth. "You do not know me but I know you." " Who are you?" Mai's voice shock. "Me, I am your brother." Mai's eyes widened and a scard shreak left her throught.


	5. The investigation begins

Mai's eyes flew open. She had been places on the couch with a blanket draped over her. Lin sat in the chair next to her, head tilted down as he slep. The word "brother" raced through her head, throughing off her vison to where she couldn't even stand. All she could do was lay on the couch and stair at Lin in his deep sleep. A straing noise made Mai bult up from the couch, but the person that was cousing the noise was only Masako entering the room holding a bowl full of ice. She glanced over at Mai, a friendly smile spread across her pail-white face that had a saddish hint to it. Mai gave a smile back, pulling off the blanket that had been placed over her to find out that Monk's jacket was still placed around her legs. She pulled it on, feeling the warm heat soke into her cold arms, then she swiftly waked over to Masako, catching the side she was about to drop. "What's this for," Mai's question seemed a little off for some reson. _Why was that, _she questioned herself. "Oh, Naru want to try this new exsperiment that he herd of, well Lin did." She jestered to sleeping body behind her. "Legend says that you can get a spirit to work with you, the spirit can awnser questions that you as by melting ice or freezing water." Masako stoped. "What's wrong, is it your head?" Mai didn't relize that she had gone back to thinking about the boy in her dream that called himself her "brother." She shifted, alittle uneasy about the whole situation, but she smiled, confurmed she was fine, and continued on her way. When they arived at the spot, the interveiw room, where they were conducting the experiment, many other things were set up on the table. There was a light-bulb that was screwed into a small brown box with a switch that turned on the light, one of Naru's computers was set up by the wall turned on and ready to go, and a small ballish looking thing that had rays of light shining on one of the walls. Masako and Mai walked into the room, placed the bowl on the table, and quietly stode waiting to see if anyone noticed their presence. The first to notice was John. He was stretching when he noticed that Masako was back, then was a tade surprised to see Mai. He almost said something when Mai placed her finger over her mouth to make a silent "shhhh." John silently laughed and got back to work. That patern continued with then Monk and Ayako untill Lin came bursting in the door panicted by Mai's disaperence. Everyone laughed exept for Lin and Naru. A shadow apeared behind Lin, Mai nearly screamed with joy as Osamu walked throught the open door. Mai swiftly approched him, throughing her good arm around him and smiling. He smiled back at her hugging her as hard as her could with out causign any pain to her. She was so glade to see him, it had been almost a whole month sence the last ime thy had seen each other. He let go, regretingly, droped his bag, and ran to help John keep the table the computer was on stable. Mai turned and looked at the room, she noticed Naru turning away from her. Some thing struck her as ode. Did Naru look just alittle sadder then usual. She whiped the thought form mind and continued her search around the room. These people were her friends, and no matter what happened they would always be there for her in the times of need. "Hay Mai will you hand me that hammer." Monks voice came from behind the table with the computer that John and Osamu were holding up. Mai grabbed the hammer from the table and quikly moved over twords the computer. She handed him the hammer and waited for anything else he needed.

Mai and Lin sat in Naru's office while John and Ayako went one way and Monk and Masako went the other. It was easyer to cover ground this way. while Monk and Masako made a grate team, Ayako wasn't the best persomn to put with John. John knew what he was doing and he could poll it off, Ayako on the other hand was stronge, but her works only worked when there were trees, other words she was usless. Every time John would feel somthing, Ayako would but in and say she would have this spirit out in no time. After a while John just kind of gave up. Lin and Mai were keeping an eye on everyone to make shure nothing happened and if anything did they'd run to help. Naru was out for something family wise. He had left earlier that evening from a destress call from his parents. It was the first time Mai had ever herd Naru's mothers voice. Her voice cas soft with an almost english accsent in it, it was leveled out by a song tone to it, which made her sound almost angel. Thay hadn't talked long when Naru came bersting out of his office with his jacket and bag in hand, proving he'd be gone long enough for us to almost solve the case if eveyting went well. I kept my Eye's on the screan that showed our inter-veiwing room. Nothing was happening to the experiments they had set up, the most interesting thing they had seen so far was Masako reacting to somthing she couldn't quite make out. Mai's eyes twitched with weriness, the wait of her lids over-coming her eyes. She let her body relax as she watched the screan with Masako and Monk, there was somthing about that room that was atracting Mai's eyes. She watched it. For some reson the screan was getting darker, and everything was looking demented. She noticed Masako had stoped answering Monk's questions, moving, even breathing. She just staired at one of the walls mouthing somthing neather Lin or Mai could understand. She closed her eyes and a loud banging started on the walls, makeing everyine come to a complete stop. Mai's eyes never left the screan once. Osamu burst throught the door to Naru's office, questioning what was gong on. He had just gotten back from getting everyone some food. Masako's eyes and mouth flew open her body worked as if she were a doll made of cloth. She slowly moved to where she was faceing the camera. Words blurted from her mouth. All Mai got was: Sister_ _ _, we _ get _ _ _ you _ _ _. Mai opened her mouth, but desided not to say anything becouse Lin and Osamu were already gone. The Screan with Masako and Monk went black as Mai turned to run for the hall.


	6. Safe?

Mai raced out the door and down the stairs. She made it half-way to the room where Masako was being possessed when Ayako came racing out, grabbed Mai by her good arm, and ran stait back up the flight of stairs. Ayako softly pushed Mai into the room and slamed the door behind her. Ayako sat strait down at the computers, eyes wide, searching for somthing, glidding her hands over the desk. She grabbed the computer mouse and started searching the computers for the camara of the room Masako and the rest were in. "What's going on, what is happening to Masako," Mai questioned, blurting out the words so fast that it come out more like, "Wa's ging n, wt's happng t Mahko." Ayako gave her a questioning yet frightened look that proved to Mai that Masako was truely Possessed. The screen light up then the veiw of the room apeared. Masako was screaming, which they didn't need any help hearing since they could hear it with the door closed. Monk held her by the sholders as the rest of her body wiggled like a slug covered in salt. John yelled words, which they could also hear throught the closed door, at the franticly moving body. Masako's head was now being held down by one of Monk's hands so she wouldn't thrash around to much which would cause damage. Masako's body droped limp as John screamed the words, "In the name of the father, and in his son, and in the Holly Ghost, Amen." Everything went quite. Monk grabbed Masak's and headed for the stairs. They could hear his foot-steps all the way up the stairs, down the hall, stopping infront of the door. Mai opened the door for Monk to come in. He walked in so quietly you wouldn't gess it was even him, placed Masako's unconscious body on the couch, and turned to Mai. "Why is this spirit going after you," his question was filled with bitter words that made her stomic hert. She turned away trying to keep the tears from showing. He turned and walked out the door, slamming it so hard the wall shuck. John staired at her with unspoken fear, NO one, and I mean no one, had ever seen Monk mad so badly. Warm tears fluded down Mai's face and dropped to the floor, she bent over and cryed out. Monk yelling at her was like being ponched in the stomic by someone she loved more then the world. John tried to calm her down, but she pushed away the kind offer and ran to the door, flung it open, and ran down the hall. She heard Ayako yell for John to run after her because it was not safe for her to be alone, but she didn't stop, she just continued on her way, away from Ayako and John, Monk's harsh words, and Masako's unmoving body.

Mai made it to the first floor, turned, and looked to see if John was still on her trail. He stude at the top of the stairs, breathing hard as if he had been hit in the stomic so hard all the air was knocked out of him. He stumbled alittle bit down the frist few stairs, then his body gave out and he started to fall. She ran as fast as she could back up the stairs, trying to scream, but it wouldn't leave her lips. She grabbed Johns shurt with her good arm and slowly placeing him down. She dragged him down the stairs as softly as she could, trying to keep his head from hitting anything. She layed him, the best she could, on one of the chairs, placing his feet up on the table and a pillow under his head for suport. A loud, long scream, that echoed throught the entire building, stopped Mai in her tracks. It had come from upstairs. Another joined in, making what sounded like a chorus of ear renching sreams. Just as quikly as the second one started they both quieted and came to a stop. As Mai raced up the stairs a horible laugh hit Mai's ears like a sonic wave. She fell onto the stairs gripping her ears, trying to block the sharp laugh that threatened to harm her ear-drums. Another shot into tune making Mai's body quiver so hard that she started to roll back down the stairs. The noice cut off agin. Mai questioned if she should go and see what was going on. A sharp wave of reality hit her as she realized where the screams had come from. She jumped to her feet and continued up the stairs. Masako and Ayako were in the room that all the noice was coming from. She reached the top floor, ran to the door of Naru's office, and grabbed the handle. She breathed slowly, taking long breaths to calm herself, turned the handle and pushed. The first thing she notced was the horible stench of blood, the door wasn't even bigger then a peeping hole wide when it hit and she gagged. She pushed on the door, something was sitting infront of it that wouldn't move very easily. She placed her body up aginst the door, straiting her legs, and pushing. The door seemed like it pushed its self out from under her. As soon as it left her grasp, she landed face first into a puddle of red liquid. A taist of iorn flipped in through her teeth, proving that her suspition was right. BLOOD! She jumped up wipped of her face with her good arm and stated spitting the blood from her mouth. Her eyes shifted from her arm to the room. Blood covered the walls and floor, everything was soaked in the dark red liquid exept for four things. Two sat in the middle of the room while the other two leaned up aginst the far wall. Mai relized who all four of the figer were. Masako and Ayako sat, more or less huddled, in the middle of the bloody room, fear spread across both of their faces. Leaning aginst the wall on the other side of the room were Monk, who Mai was pained to see, and Lin, both had smiles plastered on their faces. Mai shifted unconfortibly under their stares as straing giggling noices left their mouths. "Hello, Mai, sister of the boy," The voices came from behind, and when she turned she wished more then anything she wouldn't have. Behind her stood both John and Osamu smiles spread from ear to ear. "We have been waiting a very long time to speak to you ALONE."


	7. Leave me alone!

Fear over took Mai, her legs started to shake, throwing off her balance so she fell to the ground. She watched as Lin and Monk walked up to the two standing in front of her in the door. "Don't be frightened Mai, all we want to do is talk, nothing else." John's words seem to seep into Mai's ears and drain into her bones tightening her up. She twitched her body getting the fill back and making sure the two behind her were alright. Masako was scared, but as hard-headed as always, Ayako on the other hand was shaking and crying out quietly. Tears hit the floor softly as Ayako's usual braveness walked out of the room and was replaced with fear of the four men. Mai placed her hands on the ground as, for some reason, her head became light. She gagged at the sight of her hands landing in the same puddle of blood that she had face-planted into a few minutes ago, but she held her grip on the ground. Ayako shifted behind Mai, a sound of fear escaping her throat as Monk started in the direction of the group of girls. Ayako and Masako's hands griped onto the back of Mai's shirt, both shaking and whimpering. A sharp shiver raced down Mai's back as Monk approached her, knelt down, and grabbed the front of Mai's shirt. "Masao Hotaru," Lin yelled from behind the other two. Monk released the collar of her shirt and stud up strait, a glare at Mai lifting. "Forgive me, Akio Yuuta," Monk said in a frightened voice, moving aside for the others to approach. "Yoshio pull the two off her," Lin commanded Yasu. "Makoto, help me get this one," Yasu asked John, holding onto Masako's kimono. They yanked Masako a few time, finally pulling her dead grip off Mai's shirt. Monk pried Ayako off, placing the two in the back of the room, commanding Yasu and John to stand guard. Lin squatted down beside Mai, placing a hand on her back, and stared at her as she shivered at his touch. "I promise I won't hurt you again, that happened when I didn't know who you were," he said, a smile flashing across his friend. Mai's eye's flew open, what did he say? She turned her head to Lin, but when her eye's met his face he had changed. He looked exactly like the first man she had seen that night. Now his hair looked to be a little darker and the black high-lights had a hint of red mixed in. "So Mai do you remember me?" Lin's, well more or less Akio's, voice echoed through her head. Tears filled her eyes as he grabbed a chunk of her her hair and pulled her face up to his, a grin flew across his face as warm tears ran down her cold cheeks. _Why... why is he back, can't I just forget the experience I had that night?_ He grabbed her injured arm and waved it back and forth, making pain running up her arm and down her spin. Monk walked up to Mai, grabbed her from under her arms, and lifted her to her feet. He placed her on a chair they set up in front of Naru's desk. Lin sat in the chair on the other side and stared at Mai for a few minutes before opening up one of Naru's desk drawers, pulled out something, and placed it on the desk. The black gun glimmered in the light as Lin pushed it back and forth. "Now tell me what is your name?" "Mai, you know that already though." He shifted in his chair like she had made fun of him. "Now do you know the man who keeps on calling himself your brother is?" "N-no, he just said who he was and left." The thought of the young boy came to mind as she rubbed her arms from a cold blast of air. "Why is he here?" "I don't know maybe because you killed him." He picked up the gun, "almost dropped" it, pointed tword the two in girls in the back, and shot. Mai's body instantly started shaking as a scream of pain echoed though out the room. _Woman... alive... and in pain! _Mai's body shook so hard she had to cross her arms to make shure they didn't hit anything. "These things are so slippery, you never know when they are going to go off, so don't be a smart ass." The four started laughing as a cry brock out through the room. Mai shifted to see who had been hit, but Lin's hand grabbed a chunk of hair, placing the other on her cheek. "Now did he tell you anything about placing a spiritual lock on this building?" "No, but have you ever thought that Hades himself wouldn't take you in for being such...," She possed thinking of the word ",scum." Every work she wished had never left her throat, a sharp pain lashed her head to the right. "Akio calm down, she's just being a pain inthe butt." John's voice echoed up to tthe front of the room. The crys screached even louder making Monk bult up from his chair where he had been sitting and march to the back of the room. "Masao calm down, if you kill her we wont get what we've been waiting for theses twenty years," Lin said, letting his grip on Mai's hair fall, "leave her alone!" Mai lifted her hands to her sore head and rubbed, smothing out the bumps of hair. Another scream left the mouth of somone in the back and Mai couldn't stand sitting there wondering who was in pain. She shifted slowly on her chair, making shure no one noticed her moving. She turned her head and turned to tears. There on the floor, still breathing, lie Ayako covered in blood, screaming in pain.


	8. What's your name?

Mai's cry echoed across the room. She shifted and fell out of her chair, rolling over as she hit the floor, tears covering her face and rubbing onto the floor, but before she got very far on the floor a foot rammed into her side. As she coughed a large hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up-right, Lin sat in front of her, smiling and laughing. He lifted her to his face ",Now tell me what I want to know or I will kill her myself." Mai's eyes filled with tears and her body shuck as Lin held his gun up towards Ayako. "I-I don't know anything about the reason why! Please leave Ayako and Masako out of this," Mai screamed, clutching her hands into two fists. She pushed herself up, grabbed the key from her pocket, and ran for Lin. Mai reached him before anyone got to her, tossing her arms around his neck, and pulled the big man down to the floor. Using the key as a small knife she held it to Lin's neck and watched the four men who circled around her. "Masako, get Ayako out of here and to somewhere safe," Mai said with a shaky voice. "What about you Mai?" "I promise I'll be out there soon!" Masako hesitated, but slowly dragged the crying woman out of the room. Mai's gaze went back to the two men. _Wait!_ Pain over whelmed Mai's leg. She turned her head swiftly as a shining silver knife came stabbing into Mai's right leg. Her leg was still healing from the time when she had been thrown down the stairs. She cut of the whimper of pain that left her throat. _This isn't like you,_ a voice echoed through Mai's head,_ your so much braver, I'm proud._ Mai cut the voice out, _ Strange. _She felt blood flow down her leg to the floor. She shifted her arm that had not yet healed all the way. Something sharp met her throat as tears of pain fell to Lin, who was still captive. Monk was up behind her, his knife almost making contact with Mai's skin. "Are you alright Akio," Monk questioned as he pulled Mai away from Lin. "I'm fine. Thanks Masao," Lin said as he wiped dirt of his cloths. Lin pointed to Yasu and John, then flicked his hand to the door that Ayako and Masako had just left from. Mai's blood went cold as the two left the room. All she could do was beg that they were at least out of the building. She shifted under the grip of Monk as he moved out of Lin's way, his grip on her neck was becoming tighter. She gagged, couching as Monk loosened up his grip. Mai wished more then anything she could have been one of the two who had... Yasu came rushing into the room, alone. "He fell," Yasu almost screamed. "What Yoshio?" Lin approached Yasu. "Makoto he tripped and the body fell out of the door, he no longer pos..." Lin cut him off, tilting his head towards Mai. "Oh yeah." Mai almost exploded with joy, _John's free!, _her mind yelled. A sharp pain shifted in Mai's side and warm liquid ran down her leg, intermixing with the warmth of her shirt and pants. Lin slapped the knife from Monks hands. "Stop, If she's to light-headed we wont get anything from her." "Like I'm going to say anything, I don't know anything about my so called "brother" and I don't even know what you are talking about." Mai sifted under the stairs of Yasu and Lin. Lin moved toward the door, slowly shut it, and turned to face Mai and Monk. Mai's heart shrunk, Lin pulled out the gun again and pointed it towards Yasu. "This is your friend, right? Maybe if we put him in danger you'll start talking." "But, wont that hurt y..." She trailed off as she remembered that the things possessing her friend were immortal and for sure not be hurt by a bullet. "Now, Please," shock hit Mai ", tell me why your brother has trapped us here, we're tiered and just want to leave this world." He was being nice, well sorta, and trying to keep his voice down, and for Lin, you would never hear him go over a whisper. "How... how on earth would I know," Mai nearly cried ",I just learned he was my brother! I don't even know his name." Tears fell from Mai's eyes, and through the blur of tears she thought she saw Lin crying as well. She wiped her eyes and stared at the ground. "Fine, you can contact him, I know you can, I saw you. Contact him, ask him why or..." He picked up his gun, pointed at Yasu's leg, and let three bullets fly. Mai didn't realize she was screaming until Monks right hand covered her mouth and nose. She reached for the giant hand that was cutting off her only airways. She felt the hand tighten on her face and her body started shaking. Panic rushed through her body as she tried to breath, her chest burning as if a fire ragged inside. Mai thrashed her body, kicking as hard as she could, which wasn't that hard, trying to get Monk to loosen his grip. Blackness started to cover her vision as Lin turned away and walked to the door, saying something about putting Mai on the couch when she was out. Lin opened the door, turned to look at Mai, turned away, and left. Blackness overtook Mai as the door shut behind Lin.

Mai sat up and stared at the room. She was sitting in a medium size room that had a baby crib, dresser, toy box, and rocking chair placed neatly around the place. The walls were painted with baby elephants, monkeys, and many other baby animals that surrounded a large tree. A cold chill ran down Mai's back. Her room, when she had been a baby, had looked exactly like this just everything was pink not blue. "Hello Mai." Mai jumped, turning so swiftly she face-planted into the ground. Behind her stud Naru and her "brother." "Mai are you alright," Naru questioned, running up to Mai to help her up. When she got to her feet her brother was standing right in front of her. She stumbled a little, but caught her footing. "I know why your hear, they sent you here by force, they think you can help them." Mai cleared her throat. "Yes they did, but they didn't have to." He looked at her, questioning her actions. "I have a few questions myself." He shifted uncomfortably. "First, are you here because they killed you?" He nodded. "Second, why are you and Naru always together?" "Because we're friends, we never met face to face while I was alive, never met anyone, but spirits get around." Mai blinked a few times, then continued. " Third, what is your name?" He smiled. " My name is Atsushi Taniyama."


	9. Let me leave

"My name is Atsushi Taniyama," he repeated, staring at the blank face on Mai. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Atsushi was a name that Mai's mother had talked about over a thousand time while she was alive. Her mother had mentioned that if she had another baby that was a boy she would name it Atsushi. Wait... she remembered a time when she was about six years old and her mother had been fighting with a man she had been acquainted with a few years before Mai was born. They had been discussing something about how Mai's mother might lost another child from the ways they had been living, that what if this time the child didn't die, but was taken away by Division of Child and Family Services(D.C.F.S.). Her mother never beat her, but she had gone through this faze where she drunk most of the night and would be passed-out almost all day. This happen after her father death, of course, but Mai had never thought about what they were talking about. She was six years old, how was she supposed to know that she should have listened to every little thing that her mother had said while she went through this period in her life. Mai shifted uncomfortably. _So I guess the reason why she spook of that name so often was because..._ "Yes that is the reason," Atsushi replied, cutting off Mai's thoughts. She stared at him the question of Lin's popping into mind. "I'll tell you why to bruits are still stuck here, why they can't escape this horrible hell that I've put them in." His words were harsh and it seemed that venom came flying with his anger. "Me and you, Mai, are a lot alike, but when I was born my spiritual abilities came instantly and rather strong. Our father was a necromancer who abilities were past down to us. Mai, a time ago you were told that you had ESP abilities, am I correct?" Mai nodded. "That is one of the abilities father past down to you, there are others but you will have to learn them on your own. Okay, there are five men who are trapped in this place. You have already met four of them. Akio Yuuta was the ring leader of them, Mosao Hotaru was his second-hand man, Yoshio and Makoto Tanaka were twins who ran away from home, they joined his group on the streets. The last one was a man named Satoshi Satou, he used to work with out dad, had a lot of respect for him. The day I was killed we were shopping. The image you saw was through our fathers eyes, but for you a few things had switched. Our father was trying to protect us, it turned out that he protected everyone around him, saved everyone's lives, except mine. How could he save me when he was pinned up against the wall? Mother tried to keep me in her arms, but she wasn't able to. They took the knife and slit open my stomach, when I wasn't dead they slit my throat. After I died they through our father down the stairs and started messing with the people upstairs. The police came, taking down the five men by killing them when they tried to run. When the souls left their bodies I put a spiritual lock on them so they couldn't leave, but on accented I trapped myself here as well, making it so I could not leave nor the five men. Making it worse, I can't release the spell from how weak my state is here, being trapped in this place; almost like a living hell. Now the only person who can break the spell is..." Mai flew forward. A pain blasted her to consciousnesses as blood shot up her throat and out her mouth and nose. She gripped the pain, holding on tight, frightened that if she let go that her ribs would break to pieces. She looked up to see Lin standing over her. "What did you do that for," she gasped, forgetting he was possessed. "You have been asleep for long enough. Now tell me what I want to know." Mai stared, _what is he talked about_. It hit her as Lin's foot came ramming into her ribs. "Oooohhhh... yeahhh," she huffed out, ever would a pain to even breath out. "Tell us now or..." Monk cut off his words as he held the gun out. "What are you doing, if we kill her we will never escape this place." Lin jumped for word, _At least he's on my side, but only for their freedom._ A thought hit Mai, something that might just save her life and everyone else She slowly rose to her feet, making sure that the gun in Monks hand didn't go off. "Get down you... insect, or this gun is going to let a lot of bullets fly into a soon to be limp body." The image of her body with thousands of bullet wounds, bleeding, letting the world see her insides made Mai's throat twist with uncomfortable gagging fillings. She tried not to glance at the door as she wobbled on her numb legs. "I have the information that you want, and I will give it to you, if you ask nicely and let me give a hug to my friends." "Why shoul..." Monk began. "Fine," Lin interrupted ", guess you caught onto my little plan, how I was planning to kill your friends when you released us. Smart aren't ya." Mai hid her grin under the pain of his words. She slowly walked up to Lin, keeping an eye on Monk and Yasu. She moved her bad arm around his neck and her other around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, just to make him think she was grateful for his generosity of letting her hug her friends while they still had breath in them. She moved her had down a bit, _knew it!_ She griped the plastic in her hand and moved to Yasu, hugged him and moved on to Monk. Just as she hoped, he had backed up against the wall next to the door. She through her arms around his neck, positioned herself, and turned the switch. The taser dug into his back, causing his head to shoot back and set his arms shaking. His legs gave out and his body tumbled to the ground. Lin stared at Mai, his eyes wide with surprise. Mai ran to the door as Yasu came running to Monk. Lin yelled some commands at Yasu as Monk got back to his feet. Mai ran out the door, down the hall, and slid down the set of stairs. She made it to the door just as Lin, Yasu, and Monk came running down the stairs, gun hopping between them. Mai grabbed the handle and turned. Locked. She screamed at the door and turned just in time to dodge the first bullet that went flying from Monks hands. Lin screamed for him to stop, knocking the gun out of Monk's hands, then took off after Mai. She ran as fast as she could to the back door putting all her will into her legs. But it didn't help. A large hand griped the back of her shirt, pulled, and her legs flew out from under her. She was so tired. Her body was so worn and she couldn't move anything. She wasn't up to see who had grabbed her. Her lids fell and her body went limp.


	10. Save me!

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read. Thank you all those who have favored and are fallowing my Ghost Hunt Fanfiction. Thank you, thank you for putting up with my spelling problems, working on it. Sorry it took so long for an update. Please keep reading to find out what happens!

Mai woke to a punch in the ribs, more or less five punches. Her Eyes flew open and her mouth dropped in the sudden shock of instant pain. She wanted to cry, she hated it here. Why didn't she make it, she had been so close, why didn't she expect the front door to be locked, why hadn't she ran faster? Her mind raced with questions as she came back to conciseness. Monk and Yasu stud above Mai, faces red with furry. "How dare you do that to me and then run, after you tell us what we want to know I am going to rip you to pieces." Mai stared in shock, _what was h... oh right, possessed, why do I forget? _She turned to look at Lin who seemed to be in a state of shock himself. Monk murmured something and Lin lifted his head. His eyes seemed more active then ever. He walked up to Mai, smiled, and bent down to meet her face-to-face. "You haven't changed since the last time we met," Lin said, grinning ", Now this is a person I would want to take to the underworld with me." Lin bent forward, grabbed Mai's head, and kissed her. Mai's face grew hot, _why on earth am I blushing,_ she questioned. Lin smiled and got to his feet, leaving something on Mai's lap. She picked up the small folded paper that said TO MAI on the back, opened it, and gazed at the piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and everyone who worked with S.P.R in the past. At the bottom was a signature, Lin Koujo. "He's an artist," Mai gasped at the beautiful pitcher. At the bottom of the pitcher was a small hand written note. _Everything is going to be just fine, just hold_ on. "He is and amazing artist, I found that in my pocket today. He knew." Mai looked up to see Lin standing in the door. He moved forward, Mai fell of the chair she was sitting on. "I'm not going to do anything," Lin replied as he walked around Mai. She regained her seat, folded the beautiful pitcher, placed it in her pocket safely, then retreated her gaze to Lin. He was staring out the window on the far side of the room. "But that little note wont save you, will it? I have his body, he will not be able to save you." Mai got to her feet. "I will kill you before that man will ever get the chance to save you. I will kill all these people before anyone can reach you or them." He rushed towards Mai, she stumbled backwards. "I am going to take you to the underworld with me," he yelled, grabbing Mai. "I am going to take you with me to the underworld and make you love me." _ What the heck!_ Mai's mind exploded. "What are you talking about," Mai yelled, trying to pull away. Lin's grip tightened on Mai's arms, pulling her in. The door opened, revealing Monk and Yasu. Yasu gripped on to Mai, pulling backward as Monk pulled on Lin, Trying to release the massive man's death grip. After a long few minutes of struggling the two large hands were released from their grip on Mai's arms. In their places a bruise started forming. Palm and finger marks grew by the second, pulse shuttering through her arms. Lin kept struggling, trying to make his way to Mai, straining to get to her. Mai backed up against the wall as Lin dragged the two men a few feet, pulled back a couple, then pushed his way forward. Monk's hand lifted, swiftly hit Lin, then put it back to Lin's shoulder. Lin stopped moving, his body froze, eyes closed, then fell back. Monk and Yasu let him fall. "He deserves it," Monk laughed. Mai flinched at the laugh, it was so mean and cruel, she hatted how he was possessed, he was so mean and... she hatted him. Yasu and Monk grabbed Lin's arms and pulled him across the floor, hitting everything that had a sharp edge, and out the door. Mai stared at the open door a little while, wishing someone she knew, who wasn't possessed, would walk in and save the day. _Naru where are you, I want you to be here. Please, come be the prince and rescue me form the bad guy. Please, please, come take me away from this place. _Tears ran down Mai's face, hitting the ground with a plop. She dropped to the ground, dug her face in her arms, and let the cry flow out. Pushing everything that had happened tho her in the last few days go. Her injured arm throbbed as the grip Lin had on it before Monk and Yasu saved her made it in. She cried in pain, hurt, sorrow, and from just seeing her friends stuck in their bodies while others controlled them. Mai hatted it here so much now, she wanted to go home, she wanted to go outside, how she missed the fresh air. Her body tiered and her mind shut off and her vision went black.

Something hit Mai. Not a hard something that caused blood to flow threw her lung, but something that flew through the air and landed on her arm. It rolled down her shoulder and plopped to the ground. She starred at the now dark room around her. She knew this wasn't a dream by how the room looked, she couldn't explain it, its just was different in her dreams. She moved her hand over the spot were she heard the thing fall, filling over the almost sand-paper carpet. She felt something soft, gripped it in a tight hold, and brought it to her eyes, trying hard to see it in the dim light of the sliver of a moon. Even with the window open it was... Mai looked up. Had that window been open before. She shock the thought away and went back to the small ball-like thing in her hand. _An anger ball,_ she thought. She couldn't remember what they were called except that when Lin or Naru got mad they would nearly pop one in their hands. Another flew through the window, hitting Mai in the face. She got to her feet, stretching out her sore muscles, and ran to the window. She popped her head out the window, starring at the dark street. Another anger ball flew like a bird up from the darkness. She shifted, wanting to scream with joy when she saw a bushel of blond hair appear from the darkness, walking into the light of the lamppost. _John,_ she nearly yelled. She wanted to jump from the window and sore down to him like the sparrows she saw from her window at her apartment. Mai's eyes widened. Someone else was walking out of the shadows, someone how made her almost cry.

_ Naru! _


	11. H-help me!

"Naru," Mai said quietly. Footsteps in the hall caused Mai to jump. She quietly shut the window, tip-toed back to the other side of the room, and sat back on the the ground. The door flew open, making Mai's head fly up to reveal a very unhappy Lin. Jumping to her feet, Mai ran to the window again as Lin came charging after her. She tossed open the blinds, but went to slow. Arms from behind wrapped around Mai's shoulders and chest. She struggled for a while, kicking and straining, putting all effort into her escape from Lin. The arms tightened even tighter at every twitch; her air was being cut off. Mai struggled, her head was killing her, and her vision was darkening. Finally Mai bent her head down, got a good grip on Lin's arm, and bit-down as hard as she could. Blood filled her mouth, making her gag, but she held on, even with his arm twisting and turning. At last his arms let go and her body hit ground with a loud bump. Mai's eyes closed and opened in a slow manner, her body tensing and relaxing, again and again. Lin appeared over Mai. She could feel his hands tighten over her wrists, his legs pinning down hers. She could no longer move her body. She breathed in and out slowly, feeling the cold air fill her lungs, causing her body to tighten. Something met Mai's neck. Lin was now bent over Mai. His head off to the right of Mai. She felt it again on her neck. She twisted uncomfortably. Lin was licking her neck. She let out a cry of fear and disgust, wishing she could slap some sense into this man. Teeth met her skin, digging into her throat. She screamed with pain. _What on earth is he doing,_ she questioned, _he's biting me like a vampire._ The teeth crunched down harder, she screamed even louder. The skin on her neck finally gave, Lin's teeth sinking in. Tears filled her eyes as Lin bit harder. "Naru," she yelled at the top of her lungs. A strange laugh came from the body next to her. It wasn't Lin's voice anymore, it was like a large animal that was getting ready to attack his pray. "So he is here," the voice came again. Lin's mouth ran over Mai's throat again, licking up the blood that was flowing down to the floor. Again the teeth sunk into the same spot on her neck. "N-na-ru," Mai cried with all she had begging that he would come to save her. "P-please, Naru! Please help me!" Another strange laugh from Lin's body. "He's not coming, he's probably already dead." Lin's face starred at Mai, the smell of blood flowing threw his teeth. He bent over to Mai's left side and started licking that side of her neck. "No, sto...," Mai started. He bit down on her neck, she screamed. This time the skin on her neck gave out faster, ripping with such ease. She screamed and trashed, begging that the grip on her would falter somehow. The door flew open as another scream ripped from Mai's mouth. Joy overwhelmed Mai, _Naru!_ The hold on Mai's arms weakened enough for her to slide her hands out of the large man's grip. Lin's hand tightened over Mai's leg; she fell to the ground. Naru rushed forward, but Yasu came up behind him in the doorway, holding John in his grip, a gun pointed to his head. Mai shivered as Lin held her between his arms. Naru stopped. If he moved to save Mai John would be shot, if he moved to save John Mai's neck would brake. He shifted unsure of what to do, save one kill the other. What to do, what to do? Naru sat down, resting his hands on his knees. _what is he thinking, _Mai question. The arms tightened, she squeaked, Naru flinched. "So you do love th..." Something hit Lin, cutting him off. Mai looked up as an explosion of vapor flew from a small ball of paper. Mai fell to the ground, hitting with pain, rolling a few feet before coming to a complete stop. She crawled a few feet before face-planting into the ground. Her neck throbbed as something ran over the broken skin. She felt it run over and over the torn parts, something was pushing her face into the ground cutting of her mouth, causing her body to start shaking, she needed air. She struggled kicking with all her will to move, but that will was leaving quickly at every kick. The world swayed and her eyelids fell to the pressure. She let it go and the room disappeared.

Mai woke to a pain in the neck. She sat up rubbing the sides of her sore throat; the bights her gone! She rubbed her hand over the soft surface of her neck, net even a blemish. She got to her feet. Naru sat on the other side of the room with John. She walked up to him, placed a hand on his hands, and stared into his face. He was so, weird to say, pretty when he slept. She loved to look at him, the perfect shaped face, the amazingly soft hair, perfect completion that made many go to shame. She watched him for a few seconds then realized they were still in Naru's office. She looked around a bit then turned to John. He looked like a kid that had been to tiered to go to his bed. She smiled at him. _So cute at such a terrible time, makes me feel better. _She walked back to the couch she had been placed on. Who had saved her. Considering the direction the thing had come from, Naru. Mai smiled a much bigger grin. Something rattled in the hall making Mai jump. She turned just in time to see Monk walk in. He was stumbling quite bad like he had just gotten home from a bar. "Mai what on earth is happe... why are you covered in bloo... why are John and Naru out on the floor. "M-monk," Mai stuttered. "Yeah, I have a head-ace that could rattle the world." Mai laughed, _Monk!_


	12. Almost there!

A/N:Sorry If my last chapter was a little weird. I forgot to tell you that I was watching Vampire Knight while I was typing. Hope you were alright with that!

Mai smiled. "Monk, is it really you." "Yeah, who else would I be?" Monk asked. Mai smiled, but she had learn anything in the last few days it was not to trust just anything. She pushed away from questioning, shuck herself, then turned to the two laying on the ground. "We need to get out of here, quickly! Now on two are possessed we should get these two out right now, or things may not turn out the best." Mai was surprised how strong she sounded, not a kid anymore, a real woman who could take charge. _No more being looked down on. _Mai liked it when people would look **up** to her, unlike Naru who would most likely look down on her the rest of her life. Mai grabbed John. "Will you please grab Naru," Mai asked. "He's kinda heavy." Monk laughed and grabbed the sleeping Naru, hoisting him up over his shoulder. Mai grinned and pulled Johns arm over her neck, gripping his hand in her and placing her other on his side. She dragged him as swiftly and as quietly as she could to the door. When Mai got to the door she stuck her head out, looking both ways before leaving. She rushed down the hall, heading strait for the stairs. **"_BAM"_** Something fell behind Mai. She turned to see Monk on the ground with Naru laying on top of him. "What on earth happened?" "Nothing just fell." As Monk got up Mai noticed that his lag had gone limp. "What's wrong with your leg?" Mink looked so scared, his eyes widened so much Mai thought for sure they would fall out. "I can't move my legs o..." Fear fill Monks voice, overcoming the the rest of his sentence. "I'll be right back just stay still, and if you see Lin just hide somehow." Mai raced down the stairs, pulling as hard as she could on John, trying not to brake his legs as they thumped down the staircase. A sound in the direction of the interview room made Mai nearly jump to the roof. She pushed harder, almost to the door. If it were locked this time she would have to take the chance of getting caught by trying to brake a window to trough John out of this place. Mai stumbled a few times, but got to her feet before she hit the ground. Pain hit as she ran face first into the door. Mai shuck her head, said a slight prayer, and placed her hand on the door handle, turning slowly. It opened and she nearly exploded with joy. With all the strength she had, Mai tossed the sleeping body out onto the grass. Swiftly she turned back, running quietly back down the hall and up the stairs.

Monk and Naru were in the exact place she had last seen them in. Fear hit Mai like a slap in the face. What would happen is she couldn't get Monk and Naru out, what if something happened to Lin before she had a chance to help? The questions were killing Mai she wished with all her heart that she could just stop this whole thing from ever happening. "Give me Naru and I'll be right back to help you out!" Mai pulled Naru off of Monk's shoulders and ran for the stairs. Again she threw the sleeping body of her dear friend onto the grass. After getting Naru outside Mai stared down the again. As she got closer to the stairs a loud thud came from the top. Mai didn't want to think what it could have been. She raced upward, pushing herself at every step, trying to reach the top to see if her friend had no harm done onto him. Finally after she reached the top Mai saw what had happened. Monk was laying on the ground, his eyes filled with tears. Mai ran over to him. "Wh-what happened?" "My body doesn't want to move." Mai stared, she picked up his left hand and dropped it. Monk flinched, "just because I can't move doesn't mean I cant fill!" Mai stared at him. Was he being possessed again, would things go down hill again? She shook the thoughts away and twisted her self under his gaze. After a long while of silence Mai moved towards Monk. She swiftly placed his arm around the back of her neck, gripping his cold right hand in hers and placing her left around his back, getting ready to push up. After a long struggle to get to her feet, Mai started stumbling towards the stairs. She reached the top when she noticed something wasn't right. Monk's entire body was numb, yet his hand was starting to move under hers. She raced forward, pushing herself to get him out of the building, to make sure he had nothing else happen. She heard something hit the stairs that caused her to lose balance, making her grip harder onto Monk as she saw the stairs getting closer.

They hit hard, making a loud cracking noise. After hitting the bottom, Mai screamed as a large being appeared over her, it's foot ripping into her ribs. "Mai," Monk yelled, laying only a few feet away from her. His body seemed to be going into shock as it twitched and twisted on the ground. Mai flinched as the pressure on her chest tightened. She looked towards the face of the being. She new exactly who it was, yet still gasped at the sight of his face, the horrible look in his eyes. Lin. Tears filled her eyes as his foot pushed harder. slowly he bent down, grabbing her by the neck of her shirt, pulling her up to meet him face-to-face. "Hurry up," Lin's deep-voice grumbled. Mai gripped his hand that held her shirt, trying to pull her self out of his death grip. Monk's body stopped moving. Mai twisted a bit to see if he were alright. "Finally, you take forever. If you had so much trouble you could have torn his spirit in-half." Mai's eyes widened, was he talking about Monks spirit? Did he mean kill him? "I Know what your thinking, and yes it would kill him, but if we rip a spirit in-half the spirit is also killed." Mai stared in shock. _I have to get Monk and Lin out of here._ Monk stood up, shook his head, and popped his knuckles. "Nice to be in a body again!" "I bet it is." Mai found a moment to escape while the two talked. She bent her head down, closed her eyes, and let her teeth clomp down on the large hand. Lin yelped and dropped her just as she had expected, but unlike she had expected he had dropped her at a weird angle, making her land on her back painfully. She gasped for air, trying to get to her hands and knees, trying to get away. A hand hit her back, face-planting into the ground, then another, then another. It felt like someone was playing Basketball with her. Suddenly a hand grabbed a chunk of hair and lifted her up. Air swirled past her face, making her realize she was flying for the door. Pain hit as she hit the door.

Mai opened her eyes to a bright light. She was floating in a large like that didn't look humanly possible. Some was approaching her. "NARU." Mai stared as he got closer. She gasped. Tears filled his eyes. "Naru, whats wrong?" Mai's question was hard to say, she had never seen him sad let alone cry. "Mai, I-i'm sorry, I-I couldn't protect you!" "What do you mean?" Naru's words were starting to scar her. "Mai, you-your dead!"


	13. A way to get home

Sorry sending her on another adventure!

Mai stared at the boy she had come to know as brother. "Dead?" Tears filled Mai's eyes, her body started to shake, and her head felt like it was about to explode. "How, how is this possible? I... my friends are they alright?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Ye-yes, the ones who made it out are, but Lin and Takigawa are still under possession." His voice came out sad. "I know what you want to do, and there is a way to get back, but it will cost you something." Mai jumped up, if there was a way she would find it, no mater what she had to give up. If it was for her friend then it wouldn't mater, she wouldn't care. "What is it, tell me... Please!" Her words begged for the way, wrapped around him like a chain and pulled. "What is it, I'll do anything to get my friends back to the way they use to be, back to how we have always been. Please, please!" Her brother hesitated, then finally he looked up, pulled his hair out of his face, then got to his knees and motioned of her to sit next to him. She slowly got down and placed her hand on his. "Please, tell me?" She begged. He placed his hand on top of her's and said ", fight the man who keeps you in this pace. The spirit that keeps you from heading to the under world. Your stuck between being alive and dead. Fight that man. If you win you live a long life, if you lose you will be considered dead in the world of the living and will be sent to Hell for eternity!" Mai nearly fell over, fight, how on earth was she meant to fight. "How on earth am I meant to fight?" She repeated her thought. "With the spiritual power that flows through you. Oh, and here." Atsushi placed his hands around both of hers and closed his eyes. Mai felt something strange as her brother chanted a strange language. "Aoha nay oha oha day, oha oha dah day cha noh nana ahy." As he ended a weird sensation passed over Mai. Her head spun and her body felt warm and pleased. "I-I..."Atsushi's body seemed to fade a bit. "I have passed my spiritual-powers onto you. They will help you through the fight and will assist you in the rescue of your friends. They will stay with you in my place." Mai's body twitched. "Wha..." Her throat cut off as her brother's spirit vanished, never to be seen again. Tears over-whelmed Mai's eyes, racing down her face the the darkness bellow her. "Nooooo." she yelled. "Atsushiii..."

Mai opened her eyes she was laying on her back in the dark. Lights, which she knew now were spirits, floated around her, proving she had not returned to the human world. She got to her feet and looked around. How was she going to get to the "man" who controlled the world between life and death. Mai walked around for a little bit, looking around to see what this place was like. Many spirits watched her as she walked by. Many others would fallow her, but when she would turn around they would hide and try to keep her from seeing them. Mai felt strange walking around, she was lonely and missed Atsushi, and all of her friends. She felt tears swell in her eyes as she thought of everyone trapped in the S.P.R. building. _Are they all right, are they still alive?_ Mai's question frightened her to death, they had to be alive they had to live. Mai Stopped. A tall tree stud in front of her. It towered to the sky and was more then five mansions wide, nearly golden leaves and beautiful brown bark. Mai stared with amazement at the large tree, she had never seen such a beautiful tree in her life. A light lifted over the top, tilting a bit to let a beam of gold flow down on Mai. "Who dares to trespass onto the land of the great god of life?" The loud voice came like thunder to Mai's ears. She jumped and nearly fell over. The light died down to a slight glow, reviling a short, chubby little man that had red hair and wore a kimono of white. He looked mad and a bit scared. "Who do you think you are, approaching the house o..." Someone cut him off before he could finish. "Who is it, Zakoi?" Zakoi flinched. "A little girl, My Lord." A young man climbed, more or less floated, from the golden leaves at the top of the tree. He wore the same thing as Zakoi, but his Kimono had gold along the edges. He had longish black hair that almost touched his shoulders and glowing gold eyes that nearly possessed Mai. When he saw Mai he smiled. "That's no little girl," the man said ",that is a young woman." The man told Zakoi to go back into the tree, then turned to Mai. "You are quite beautiful," the young man said with a smile ",how would you like to see inside of my home? Not many get to." Mai stared at him in surprise. Was this the person she had to fight to be able to go back and save her friends? He was only a rich, selfish little brat that got what he wanted by pointing a finger. Mai smiled under her breath and looked up, this would be easy. He looked down at her and smiled. "Though for those I see fit to come into my home and maybe have some fun don't have a chose between coming in or staying out." The smile on his face turned to a full out grin. He shifted a bit then came flying down the side of the tree. Mai jumped at his speed. She started to run, but before she even had a chance to put her foot down, arms wrapped around her waist and started pulling her up into the air. Mai tried to scream, but his other hand flew over her mouth. She wanted to struggle, but if he dropped her from the point they were at, she would probably lose consciousness before she got close to the ground. Before she knew it they were flying through the leaves of the great tree, heading strait for the trunk. Mai tried to scream, tried to get out of the young mans arms, but she couldn't move. They approached the trunk, his speed increasing. Mai's eyes closed as a presser on her neck pressed harder, knocking her out before they hit the trunk.


	14. An unheard battle and a lost memory

Mai opened her eyes to a sight she didn't expect. The room she had been placed in was white and gold with beautiful furniture that shined like freshly fallen snow. She was laying in a bed of silver, silk sheets and beautiful golden arches. Her mind raced at the sight of such beautiful riches that surrounded her. Mai sat up to get a view of the walls. Not one of them had a window, nor a door. Mai pushed the blanket off of her and got out of the bed. How was she going to get out... wait she had to fight the person who ruled the the world between life and death, and she suspected it to it the young man, more or less boy, that owned this place she was trapped in. A noise on the other side of one of the walls echoed through the room. Mai stared at the wall as something started forming a shape. A hand pushed its way through the wall, soon an arm, then a shoulder. Finally a person stepped out of the wall. Mai knew him, it was the "ruler" of this place. He stepped closer to her.

"Hello Mai." Her eyes opened wide. "Yes, I know your name, where your from, and... why your here. You are an easy girl to read, you know, but you are also a very strong spiritualist. You out shine all spirituals I have ever come into contact with. And that is what has caught my eye about you." Mai starred at him, _What are talking about? _Mai questioned. "I know you have questions, but, your brother explained a lot, didn't he? Talking about how the only way to get back to your friends is to defeat me, right? And how if you don't win you will be sent to hell for eternity, right?" Mai opened her mouth to talk, but not a word came. "Hm, your brothers been here for a wile. Of course he was dead, he was one of the few that was actually dead in the world of the living." Mai's eyes questioned, but he knew what she was thinking. "In the world were your friends and your body exist, you are still considered alive, in a way. Your body is in a state of a coma. This is the place people wait for death of to go back to the ones who love them. Many people have come to me to go back sooner, but only a handful have excelled in that chance."

"Wait, but I, I went into a coma a bit ago, and I never remember coming here; I didn't come to a place like this. All I remember are dreams, dreams of..."

"Naru." Mai nodded. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "I know everything that goes on in this world. You were in this world, a different part of this world. You were in a part that all necromancers or Mediums see. The place they call the world beyond the unknown or the world beyond the living. Of course there are those who see beyond this world, but those people don't live very long. For you people you expect that this world is the world you will go when you die, but the worlds beyond this, the ones you call heaven and Hell, are so much better. And if people knew what those worlds were like, the worlds population would go down, and the only people who would live on the earth would be the murders and losers who did crap to themselves and other because they would hate to go to Hell. But for the little mediums like you, they would be treated like royalty, so all of them would go out and kill themselves just to be able to have that treatment, but committing suicide makes you go to Hell. So the two beings that you know as God and the Devil sent me here to keep people from moving between the three world freely."

"Hm, I never really thought that the world, or after life was set that way. Interesting," Mai said rubbing her head ", I really didn't think that anything would be that way. I thought when people died that they just kinda, vanished I know I can speak with them, but I thought those here just spirits that couldn't except their deaths or had a grudge on someone when they died." He looked at her weird, but a bit a fear clouded his eyes

"I shouldn't have told you all this, I have to make sure you don't remember it, it would throw of the balance of the world if you told someone who didn't except it." He started freaking out, his arms twitching and his body shaking.

"Wait, I can't keep this knowledge?!" He shuck his head. "Then why did you tell me all this stuff? If you weren't supposed to say then why did you tell me so much information about the worlds?"

He shock his head. "I don't know, okay! It just felt normal talking to you, you felt like one of the g..." His word turned into a murmur as his eyes grew and his head rose to the point that his neck was completely strait. "Goddesses of power." Mai felt so confused. _What on earth is he talking about, _Mai Thought, _Goddesses of Power?_ "Have you not heard of them, they are the strongest and most beautiful gods in the entire universe. I the battle of light, they concurred over everyone, but they decided to go on God's side and fight for what they wanted for the people. After the battle was over, God decided to send these people to the earth they had been trying to protect. Of course one of the goddesses didn't want to be sent, she wanted to be the ruler of the world they had protected, but God would not let such insolence be seen in a world of beauty so he sent her to Hell with the Devil and she has been stuck there ever sense. The other Goddesses were sent to earth as god promised, but no one except him knows who they have become. My most beloved angel, Emi, was sent down to earth, she promised to come back and be with me for the rest of eternity. I still wait for that day." He took a deep breath and continued. "I have spoken to much, and I am not going to let you be punished for my terrible mistake, so I must erase your memory of this entire account." Slowly he rose his hand.

"Wait," Mai yelled ", what about our battle so that I may return to earth?"

A smile spread across his face, "You remind me to much of my love, I will allow to return without a fight, but you have to promise to save your friends."

Mai nearly brock into tears. "Thank you, oh and the next time you see your beloved Emi, tell her that her name is more then a name, it has a meaning that rings to the ears. "Beautiful Blessing." His hand reached her head as he spoke the word, 'Thank you.' As his soft hand tuched her head a flash of light ran past Mai's vision and when she opened her eyes, she reconised the darkness of the room she was sitting in.

She sat up with a twist of the room. "Uh," she said rubbing her head ", What just happened, and why am I on the floor?"


	15. A Deal Made

A/N: Thank you all my readers for waiting for an update. I have had so much going on I have gone almost completely insane. Sorry if the last two chapters were kinda weird, my mind was kinda flying off into outer space. I hope you like this chapter, I have been stuck between updating and school, thank goodness for the year being over, and my mind has been stuck so I just hope it turns out well. Please comment your thoughts! Oh I thank all that have put up with my spelling, I am not the best speller(as you can tell) in the world, but I can't have anyone from my family spell check sense my mother and father live apart, both don't approve of a few things, and my sister ,who live with my mother and me, spells worse then I do. Thank you everyone who has offered to help! God bless you!

Mai got to her feet and looked around. Everything was as normal as always. _What just happened? _Mai questioned, _I remember trying to get Monk out then. _Mai's mind came to a blank, she really didn't want to think about what could have happened. She pushed her self a few feet and looked around. Where was Monk and everyone else. Alright, she remembered getting Naru, John and... YASU! Where was Yasu! She hadn't saved him before her "black out" and the last time she had seen him was... NOOOOOOOO! A GUN TO THE HEAD! She had to find him, she had to see if he was still alright! _Oh, am I really that stupid, did I really forget all about one of my friends!_ Mai's brain seemed to be rolling around in her skull. Oh she needed to get her mind off of herself and find out where the remaining three were, but she had to find them all apart from each other or something would go wrong. If she found Monk and Yasu or Lin and Yasu together, ether of the two would use Yasu as a way to get Mai's guard down, and if she ran into Lin an Monk together she would be... killed! _Deep breaths, _Mai thought, _Deep breaths!_ First, she would try to find Yasu alone, sense he was the easiest to go up against, second, Monk, he had a will of iron and great spiritual powers and, with Mai's help, could most likely be able to brake from the possession, finally, after all of the work she would go for Lin, the man who wanted to kill her the most. She shivered at the thought.

Quickly, yet quietly she walked to the stairs. She needed to find out were Yasu was, she new for a fact that Monk would come looking for her if he saw her missing. _If I were Yasu where wo... no that won't work, he isn't himself._ Mai placed her hand on the railing of the stairs, if she was going to find him before she was noticed then she had to start looking. She climbed till she reached the top step where she came to a stop, looked around, then took a deep breath. She placed her foot in the hallway and stepped forward. She had to be quick. She slowly started down the hallway, quietly opening doors, looked inside, then closed them back to the way they were. After doing this little pattern over fourteen times Mai was about to punch a wall. Finally after the twenty-third time Mai came to the last door. She pushed the door open far enough to see inside, took a deep breath, said a prayer, then looked into the room. Mai nearly yelled with joy to see Yasu sitting on the ground, but something was off. She knew that he would be different because he was possessed, but she had never seen anyone possessed sit like that. It was like his limbs hadn't any bone in them.

Suddenly Yasu started to move, but not as if to get up. His legs stayed as though he was sitting on his knees, but his body started to bend backwards to the point were Mai thought his spine was broken. _Wait,_ Mai thought, _that's not Ya..._ Mai's thought came to late, suddenly a black shadow like thing came flying from the being that looked like Yasu. It wrapped around Mai and pulled her through the door way revealing the rest of the room to her. Standing by the side of the door were Monk and Lin. The real Yasu sat chained to a chair against the wall next to Lin. His face was dripping with blood and his cloths were stained. He looked up at Mai and let out a painful moan that gave Mai the shivers. The thing let its grip on Mai fall allowing her to race over to Yasu. As she approached, Mai noticed that Yasu had a broken arm and a few broken ribs.

"What have you been doing to Yasu?" Mai's question was answered with a slap across her face from Lin. Mai wiped the blood that came from her newly reopened split lip and turned back to Lin. "I thought Yasu was possessed like you two," Mai gave a weird head motion towards Monk ", so why did you do this to him."

Lin gave a grin and look that nearly started Mai's head on fire. "Because," He said, taking Mai's neck in his hand ", We knew you would come looking for him, and with his life on line, we knew you would do anything." Mai shrugged, she knew they were right, she would do anything to save her friends.

"So if I do what you want then you will spare all my friends, even Monk and Lin?" The two men looked at each other, then nodded to Mai. "Fine," She said looking at Yasu who was shaking his head begging her with his eyes to not do this ", I will help you."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter then I usually write! I started this chapter around eleven and I tried to stay awake to finish. Traveling tomorrow and will not be able to post for a bit.


End file.
